hideandgokillfandomcom-20200213-history
The Living Doll
The 'Living Doll' is a game similar to Hitori Kakurenbo (Hide and Go Seek Alone). However, instead of inviting the spirit to possess your body, you are inviting the spirit to kill you. "People say The 'Living Doll' is more dangerous than Hide and Go Seek Alone. The main difference between the two games, I hear, is that when the doll finds you in this game, it smiles. You will need: *'A Human Doll ' -(E.g. a china doll. Unlike the doll used in Hitori Kakurenbo, it CANNOT be cotton or plush.) *'Two mirrors' *'A piece of your hair' *'A candle' *'About five or more (the more the better) spoons of salt wrapped in paper' ''Things To Remember/Keep In Mind: *'There cannot be anyone else in the house (the doll will likely harm or kill them too). By playing this game, you are risking your own life. DO NOT risk the lives of others too.' *'DO NOT MAKE NOISE IF IT FINDS YOU. It may be checking all the rooms and not see you. Therefore, if it enters the room you're in, DO NOT MAKE NOISE and hopefully it will not find you. Likewise, try to run away from it, for the same reason.' *'End the game before the sun comes up, or the spirit will not leave the doll. ' *'Do not use all the salt as it is a waste and you'll need it for later. ' *'Also remember to keep the salt in your hand AT ALL TIMES while playing this game. It may be your only defence if the doll finds you.' *'YOU MUST NEVER dedicate a shrine to the doll under any circumstances.' Steps To Play The Game: #'Place the two mirrors so that they face each other, and then put the doll with your hair in it's hand and the candle in the middle.' #'Wait until 12:00am (midnight), and then point towards the doll and say "I'm giving you a new body, please accept it." (Atarashii karada wo oite okimasu, douzo otsukai kudasai.) #'Shout "LETS PLAY" '(Asobi shimashou!) five times.' #'Take the salt in your hand.' #'Say "Please find me. If you do, I'll give you my life." (Watashi wo sagashite kudasai. Mitsuketara inochi wo agemasu.)' #'Quickly run and turn off all the lights. YOU MUST DO THIS QUICKLY OR THE DOLL WILL FIND YOU. You cannot turn the lights off before the game starts. ' #'Find a good hiding spot. Preferably with a quick escape route where you can run to end the game in the likely case that the doll finds you. ' #'Stay in your hiding spot and DON'T MAKE A SOUND. Have fun. ' Steps To End The Game: #'Get out of your hiding place and go to the room with the candle.' #'Face the candle.' #'Say "You lose." (anata no makedesu, oshimai.) five times. (No, do not say "YOU LOSE, BIOCH!" That's disrespectful and will anger the spirit.)' #'Turn off the candle.' #'Spray salt on yourself and eat it.' #'Find the doll.' #'Spray salt on the doll. ' #'Turn on ALL OF THE LIGHTS and make a really cheerful atmosphere for an hour (e.g. watch cartoons, play some upbeat music etc...)' #'To rid the doll of the spirit for good, make sure to burn it and DO NOT give it a shrine (Just like in Hide and Seek Alone). Keeping the doll may result in other objects, or people, possibly being possessed.''' Category:SCARY GAMES Category:Paranormal Legends Category:Article